


Who Do You Love?

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones [4]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Archie questions Veronica's strange behavior.





	Who Do You Love?

“So you think Veronica is smoking?” Jughead asks with a scowl bringing a fry to his lips.

“Yes. No. I don’t know, Jug,” Archie sighs running his fingers through his hair. He is hunched over a cup of lukewarm coffee, his Bulldog jacket clinging to his shoulders. “You don’t know Ronnie like I do, Jug,” Archie explains earning a raised brow. Jughead dips another fry from the order they are supposed to be sharing into ketchup. “Ronnie could give a TED talk on how bad smoking is for your complexion. Wrinkles. Skin damage. It’s not just that though. I went to show her a clip Reggie posted of practice the other day and she changed her access code,” Archie continues.

“Well the raven haired princess has always been a mystery,” Jughead scoffs.

“I know,” Archie admits glancing around the half empty diner. “Jug, it’s just... last night she wanted to try some new stuff. Kinky stuff,” Archie says in a hushed whisper.

“And that’s my queue to leave,” Jughead responds reaching for a final fry before grabbing his Serpent jacket. The door chimes and Veronica walks into the diner. “Here’s your chance,” Jughead says squeezing Archie’s shoulder sympathetically as he watches Veronica approach their booth.

“Forsythe,” Veronica greets icily.

“Veronica,” Jughead answers extending his arm dramatically allowing her to pass.

Veronica slides into the booth occupying the space Jughead vacated seconds ago. “Hi Archiekins,” she greets pushing the half eaten plate of fries away from her. “Lover, what’s wrong?” she asks noting his worried expression.

“Ronnie, I don’t want to sound crazy, but I need to ask. Is something going on with you?” Archie questions.

“What do you mean? Why would you ask me that?” Veronica responds defensively.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way. Last night was amazing and I am definitely down to get a little rough, but I found cigarettes in your coat and you have been weird about your phone …” Archie explains.

“Archie, I already told you,” she begins. “Those cigarettes were Toni’s and I am just trying spice up our already explosive sex life. I promise you will only ever come second to Daddy,” she reassures.

Archie’s apprehensive expression morphs into a smile. “Okay Ronnie,” he says with a doting smile. She squeezes his hand just as her phone rings.

Digging her device out of her purse she mutters, “Speak of the devil,” flashing the screen at him, the words Daddy appearing at the top.

“I have to go, but before I do I am going to order you a fresh order of fries and a milkshake,” she says lovingly. “I am sure Jughead ate most of the fries you were undoubtedly meant to share,” she finishes cuttingly.

“Thanks Ronnie,” Archie says.

Sliding out of the booth she clutches her purse. “Of course, Archiekins,” she responds.

“Pop, a fresh order of fries and strawberry milkshake for Archie. When you can please?” she requests glancing at the redhead seated in the booth with his blue and gold letterman jacket.

Stepping out into the cold, she walks down the stairs scanning the parking lot. The gravel crunches under her heels as she walks towards Jughead’s motorcycle. He is smoking a cigarette leaning against his bike wearing his leather Serpents jacket. “Bold of you to call me while I am with Archie,” she says with a glare.

He flicks his cigarette onto the floor. “Fortune favors the bold,” he answers tilting her chin up towards his face with his index finger.

“We need to be more careful,” she admonishes as she stares into his eyes her lips parting slightly.

“Who do you love?” he asks.

Her eyes turn dark and her lashes flutter when he rubs his thumb over her lower lip.

“That’s what I thought,” he smirks.


End file.
